


James smiled before he pulled the trigger.

by Cockbite (personalized_radio)



Series: The Cockbite Syndicate [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop Au, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, Stand-alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/Cockbite
Summary: It was something Aleks had noticed almost immediately - in a world where they were playing with the likes of the Vagabond and Burns, someone with that…callousness was someone to watch out for. You never knew when it would be turned on you.Still; When Aleks had joined the Hub, he’d been young enough to fall into James’ trap. Young enough to see the core of steel in James that made it so easy for him to smile, laugh and joke with someone, and then push them into a fire while he was still cackling. To see but not to be weary.





	James smiled before he pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [on Tumblr](https://cockbite.tumblr.com/) if you'd like! I post fake/gta!au stuff :)

James smiled before he pulled the trigger.

It was something Aleks had noticed almost immediately - in a world where they were playing with the likes of the Vagabond and Burns, someone with that...callousness was someone to watch out for. You never knew when it would be turned on you.

Still; When Aleks had joined the Hub, he’d been young enough to fall into James’ trap. Young enough to  _ see _ the core of steel in James that made it so easy for him to smile, laugh and joke with someone, and then push them into a fire while he was still cackling. To see but not to be weary. 

Aleks had a lot of talents. He was a strategist, when it came down to it, but he knew his way around any weapon handed his way and he specialized in Russian-made guns. He was handy in a fight, armed or otherwise, and he learned quick.

He had a lot of drawbacks, too. Aleks had a habit of stabbing people in the back when he felt threatened. Call it a defense mechanism, a result of growing up in the Russian mob and then on the streets of America, and he wasn’t great under pressure. He was a...loose tie, to say the least.   
Which is why, when James betrayed the Hub and took enough money to buy at least five private islands, their best hacker, and their honeypot, he was surprised that he’d been taken along. Shit, he’d been the one to help James come up with the plan and he was  _ still _ surprised that he’d ended up alive and drinking and laughing on Jordan’s private jet, now James’, as they flew away.  

James had smiled when he’d pulled that metaphorical trigger, too. Sure, he hadn’t killed anyone at the Hub - for all James talked big, he was kind of a softie for people he liked enough - but it had been a hit, to pull Aleks with him. Possibly more than it had been to take any of the others, and Aleks never would have thought about leaving if it hadn’t been for James bringing it up (playfully, at first, and then suddenly not so playfully at all). But he’d laughed, at the look on Jordan’s face when he realized that the mole had been James, at the half fight that Dan had put up for the jet. He’d laughed and something was so wrong with Aleks, that he’d been excited by that laugh.

He and James, they made a good team, when they weren’t plotting to kill each other. He had at least four plans in place on the chance that James turned on him and he didn’t doubt for a second that James had the same. Every heist was Russian Roulette to him; was  _ this _ his last game? Was this the time that James’ “Aleks, I’ve got you in my scope,” was joking or real? Was the smile that James shot him before they went in the one before the trigger or the one before James somehow convinced him into his bed again? 

Aleks, for all of his handicaps, knew that his biggest fault was that he’d probably been James’ most successful victim. He fell into every trap James set perfectly, and there was nothing he could do about it. He’d do all of it, any of it, if James asked him with that look in his eye, the one that said James was  _ serious _ even while he joked around.

“Leave the Hub with me,” James had said, and Aleks had dropped it all.

“Start a crew with me,” James had said, and Aleks had given everything he had. 

“Get in here,” James had held his bedroom door open, and Aleks had rubbed his face and walked in and let the door shut behind him without even a glance. 

-

“You’re gonna kill me one day,” Aleks grumbled, but he still continued to drag the body toward the door. The asshole had made the mistake of thinking  _ Aleks _ had been the one to watch out for, had turned his back on James just because he didn’t have a gun, and that had been the last mistake he’d ever made. Now Aleks had to clean up the blood because James was too busy cackling.

“Aleksandr, he disrespected you!” James threw his arms out, taking up so much space that it felt like he’d filled the room, leaving just enough for Aleks to exist, like always. His voice rose and fell in the familiar pattern of kinda-real-kinda-fake outrage - Aleks was no idiot, this guy was going to die either way, he’d just said something to Aleks before he bit it - and Aleks shook his head. 

“Dude,” He stopped at the door and knocked hard twice. Trevor would be in in a few seconds to take care of the body. “Still not cool.”   
“Whatever,” James sauntered over, now that the body was at the door and he wouldn’t have to do any actual work, and threw his arm over Aleks’ shoulders, teeth flashing in a dangerous, wide smile that he pressed to Aleks’ neck, teasing and playful and with every possibility that he was planning on tearing out his throat with teeth alone, “You know I’d never kill you. You’re my favorite.”   
“Sure,” Aleks scoffed and knew it was a lie even while James’ smile made him believe it. James smiled when he pulled the trigger, but  _ fuck _ , Aleks loved his smile. 


End file.
